une journée particulière
by aerogirl84
Summary: Smac et DL. Un mort à la faculté de médecine, un anniversaire et une soirée mouvementée. Une journée bien agitée attend la fine équipe de Mac Taylor.
1. Chapter 1

**Une journée particulière**

L'inspectrice Stella Bonasera ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans l'obscurité complète de sa chambre. Elle sursauta en entendant le bruit strident qui l'avait réveillée et donna un coup rageur dans son réveil. Etrangement cela n'arrêta pas le bruit. Les chiffres lumineux indiquaient 3h27 am, définitivement trop tôt pour que ce soit l'heure de se lever. Le portable sur la table de chevet vibra encore en sonnant plus fort. Stella l'attrapa en soupirant.

« Bonasera ! »  
Le téléphone à l'oreille, elle essayait d'enregistrer dans son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil les indications de son interlocuteur avant de noter une adresse sur un bout de papier.  
« Très bien j'arrive. Mais je compte sur un café bien chaud, Flack ! »

La jeune femme raccrocha et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche afin de réveiller ses muscles endormis. Aujourd'hui était certes un jour particulier mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le commencer si tôt.  
« Et surtout de cette manière » pensa t-elle.  
Après tout, est ce que ce n'était pas le genre de journée où l'on avait le droit a une grasse matinée, à l'homme de ses rêves qui nous amène le petit déjeuner au lit et… Stella ferma les yeux sous le jet d'eau chaude et visualisa en une fraction de seconde le sourire de cet homme, ses mains expertes et ses bras musclés étreindre son corps avant d'éteindre d'un coup sec le robinet.  
« On ne fantasme pas dès le matin jeune fille » se morigéna t-elle.  
De toutes les façons elle n'en avait pas le temps. A peine sèche elle enfila ses vêtements et son manteau en vitesse, pris sa plaque et son arme et s'arrêta juste un instant devant le miroir pour passer une main dans ses boules brune.  
« Au travail ma fille » dit-elle en faisant une moue désolé à son reflet.  
Exactement 17 minutes après s'être réveillée, Stella Bonasera quittait le confort de son appartement pour l'hostilité des rues de New York.  
Décidément, même le jour de son anniversaire elle n'avait pas de répit.

**Quelques minutes plus tard dans le quartier de Murray Hill**

Don Flack était assis sur un muret, un café à la main, se demandant si il n'allait pas le boire a la place de son amie sous peine de s'endormir sur place.  
« Hey ! Flack ? Tout va bien ? » L'interpella Stella en arrivant sur les lieux protégés par une bande jaune.  
Flack lui tendit son café en grimaçant.  
« Je vais devoir me mettre un café en intraveineuse si je veux arriver à tenir toute la journée. »Dit-il entre deux bâillements  
« Il semblerait que tu sois au bon endroit en tout cas, c'est le complexe hospitalier universitaire non ? »  
« Exact, d'ailleurs l'immeuble devant lequel la victime a été retrouvé sert de logement aux étudiants en médecine. Tu as fais vite pour venir » remarqua-t-il en regardant sa montre.  
« Il n'y a pas vraiment de circulation a cette heure-ci, au moins un avantage à travailler si tôt. » Expliqua la jeune femme.  
Flack baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.  
« Tu vas me maudire. Te faire travailler à cette heure-ci le jour de ton anniversaire. Pour te dire vrai j'ai appelé Mac en premier mais impossible de le joindre, son portable doit être éteint. J'ai juste pu lui laisser un message»  
Stella sourit sincèrement à son ami. Elle était profondément touchée par son attention. Après tout il avait été obligé de se lever très tôt lui aussi et il se souvenait quand même de ça. Son cœur lui sembla se réchauffer malgré la fraicheur matinale en songeant que l'amitié était vraiment une chose exceptionnelle. Elle était seule sentimentalement mais au moins elle avait ça, est-ce qu'après tout ce n'était pas mieux ?  
Stella secoua la tête, la vérité c'est que ce qui aurait été le mieux n'était pas prêt d'arriver : avoir l'amour et l'amitié. Elle sourit inconsciemment en repensant à l'homme avec qui elle avait fictivement et furtivement pris une douche ce matin avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas des idées à conserver en tête en ce moment.  
Elle sortit de ses pensées pour trouver deux yeux bleus la fixant avec suspicion.  
« 10 dollars pour tes pensées »  
« Mes pensées valent beaucoup plus que ça » dit-elle en accompagnant sa réponse d'un clin d'œil entendu. «Bon, puisque je suis là maintenant, autant attaquer, s'activa l'enquêtrice en passant sous la délimitation de la scène de crime. Qu'est ce qu'on a pour le petit déj ? »  
Flack secoua la tête, n'en revenant pas de l'avoir entendu dire ça, pris son calepin et énuméra ce qu'il y avait noté en tentant de reprendre son sérieux.  
« Donald Rockwell, 31 ans, on a trouvé une carte de la faculté de médecine dans son portefeuille. C'est le couple avec le chien qui l'a trouvé alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux. »  
Stella releva la tête du corps disloqué pour voir une femme assise sur un banc, son mari une main posée sur son épaule et l'autre tenant la laisse du chien.  
« Est-ce qu'ils ont vu quelque chose ? »  
Flack tourna une page sur son bloc note et hocha la tête négativement.  
« Non. Monsieur et Madame….Calder, rentraient d'une soirée entre amis et le chien les a attiré jusqu'au corps. Ils n'avaient qu'une centaine de mètre à faire et ils préféraient marcher pour faire « se dégourdir les pattes à ce bon Charlemagne » Cita-t-il en prenant une voix efféminée.  
Stella rit de bon cœur avant de se redresser.  
« D'après la position du corps et les traces de sang, l'hypothèse du suicide n'est pas à exclure. Cependant pourquoi une personne ayant accès a toute une palette de médicaments potentiellement mortels choisirait une fin aussi violente ? »  
« J'espère que l'autopsie nous donnera la réponse à ta question » bailla Flack à nouveau.  
« Je vais prendre quelques photos et tu pourras faire rapatrier le corps au labo. Je vais tenter de rappeler Mac. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour couvrir tout ces étages. »  
Flack acquiesça et commença s'éloigner.  
« Au fait Don ! » l'interpella Stella son appareil photo à la main.  
« Oui ? »  
« La prochaine fois que tu veux marquer le coup pour mon anniversaire, évite les cadavres, je ne peux même pas les ramener à la maison en souvenir. »

Stella regarda Don partir avec le corps avant de soupirer en voyant les 10 étages du dortoir qu'il lui faudrait couvrir. Elle prit son portable et appela Mac. Elle n'avait rien dit devant Don mais c'était vraiment étrange que son téléphone soit éteint, voir inquiétant. Aucune sonnerie ne retentit et elle entendit le message préenregistré de son répondeur directement dans son oreille. Pour se rassurer elle se força a croire que c'était juste un problème de batterie. Elle raccrocha, à la fois frustrée et inquiète avant de composer le numéro de Danny à regret. Lindsay lui avait dit la veille qu'ils passaient la soirée en ensemble et elle aurait préféré ne pas les déranger, surtout à 5 heures du matin. Dieu seul savait à quelle heure ils s'étaient couchés.

**Au même moment dans un appartement…**

Danny grogna dans son sommeil en entendant son portable résonner dans la chambre. Non de dieu, il avait l'impression que ça faisait tout juste 5 minutes qu'il venait de s'endormir. Il sentit le corps de Lindsay à ses côtés et se dépêcha de répondre pour ne pas que le bruit la réveille.  
« Messer »  
« Danny, c'est Stella. J'ai une scène de crime à la faculté de médecine dans Murray Hill. Peut-être un suicide mais j'en doute, il y a……etc. »  
Voir la jeune femme dans son lit au réveil était une chose qui s'était déjà produit plus d'une fois mais Danny en était émerveillé comme si c'était tout nouveau. En conséquence de quoi il avait énormément de mal à rester concentré sur ce que lui raconter sa collègue au téléphone.  
« Danny ? T'es toujours avec moi là ? »  
« Oh désolé Stell, » dit-il précipitamment « c'est comme si j'étais déjà là. »  
Il raccrocha et se pencha vers Lindsay pour déposer un baiser sur son front, puis sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en le voyant torse nu devant elle. Des réveils comme celui là, elle en voulait tous les jours.  
« Je ne suis pas en état de remettre ça Messer, laisse moi récupérer un peu » dit-la jeune femme avec une voix ensommeillée alors que ces yeux disaient le contraire.  
« J'ignorais que les filles du Montana était à ce point dévergondées » répondit-il en prenant un air choqué devant ce regard peu équivoque.  
Lindsay lui donna un coup sur l'épaule avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire tout les deux.  
Reprenant son sérieux Danny lui expliqua qu'il était attendu à Murray Hill par Stella pour lui donner un coup de main, ce qui était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il ait retenu de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.  
« Je viens avec toi, c'est l'anniversaire de Stell aujourd'hui, déjà qu'elle travaille, je ne vais pas la laisser seule. Plus vite on aura bouclé cette affaire et plus vite elle…. » Lindsay laissa sa phrase en suspens avant d'aller s'habiller en vitesse se rendant compte qu'elle en avait presque trop dit.  
« Plus vite quoi ? » questionna Danny intrigué.  
« Rien ! C'est juste qu'elle pourra profiter de sa soirée. Allez habille toi Messer, on a du boulot »  
Danny la regarda de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à son explication.  
« Pourquoi on me dit jamais rien à moi » bougonna le jeune homme dans sa barbe pendant qu'il enfilait son manteau et que Lindsay sortait devant lui en riant.


	2. Chapter 2

La morgue était plongée dans le noir complet mis à part la lumière éclairant la table d'autopsie numéro 6. Penché au dessus du corps désormais lavé et nettoyé d'un cadavre, Sid recherchait avec ferveur une cause impliquant une mort par homicide. Il avait presque terminé et venait tout juste d'attaquer la tête quand la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce le fit se retourner avec anxiété.  
« Mac ! » souffla le doc avec soulagement, un peu plus et j'avais une attaque, je pensais être seul à cet heure, quoi que je me souviens d'une fois où une collègue à moi très en forme m'avait… »  
« Sid ! » le coupa l'inspecteur  
« Ah oui pardon je m'égare »  
« Qui est-ce ? Tu as du travail en retard ? » Se moqua Mac gentiment.  
« Le cadavre de la faculté de Stella. Mais si tu n'es pas sur cette enquête que fais-tu ici aussi tôt ? »  
« A vrai dire je ne suis pas rentré, expliqua Mac en passant une main sur son visage fatigué. Depuis quand Stella est-elle sur place ? »  
« Don m'a dis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés là bas vers 4 heures de matin, elle m'a fait envoyé le corps car elle ne croit pas à l'hypothèse du suicide. Je cherchais un moyen de prouver qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre au moment où tu es entré. Je n'ai encore rien trouvé de particulier : banales fractures suite à une chute élevée.  
Mac regarda l'horloge murale, presque 6 heures et pourtant pas un appel. Un pincement au cœur vient le surprendre sans qu'il veuille en admettre la raison. Il était déçu. Sans doute avait elle appelée Danny, ou Sheldon. Il n'avait pas de raison de lui en vouloir et pourtant… il pensait que dans ce genre de situation ce serait lui qu'elle aurait appelé pour venir l'aider.  
« Un coup de main ? » proposa Mac voulant se rendre utile ici à défaut de l'être là-bas.  
« Eh bien, j'ai presque fini mais les analyses toxicologiques ne sont toujours pas arrivées. »  
« Je vais monter voir où ça en est »  
Mac se dirigea vers la sortie pendant que Sid retournait le corps inanimé sur le ventre.  
« Au fait Flack m'a dis que c'était l'anniversaire de Stella aujourd'hui, tu t'en souvenais ? » demanda Sid sans relever la tête.  
Mac marqua une pause devant la porte et murmura un « oui je le savais » à peine audible avant de monter vers le labo où on le fit attendre quelques minutes le laissant seul avec ses pensées.  
Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Son anniversaire était ce qui l'avait tenu éveillé toute une partie de la nuit.

_Flash back, la veille._

_Une journée particulière implique un cadeau spécial. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit trois semaines plus tôt en achetant ce pendentif. Personnel mais pas assez pour être interpréter comme autre chose qu'un cadeau amical. Sauf que hier soir, lorsqu'il avait vu Danny et Lindsay quitter ensemble le labo main dans la main, son envie de lui offrir une chose à la hauteur de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui sans se soucier de ce qui en découlerait ne l'avait plus quitté. S'en était suivit une irrésistible d'être avec elle. Il avait usé son portable a force de le regarder, se demandant s'il ne pourrait pas juste l'appeler pour entendre sa voix ou aller la voir directement chez elle. Pour ne plus être tenté il avait éteint son portable et s'interdit de prendre la voiture ne voulant pas se retrouver comme un idiot devant sa porte, surtout si elle était avec quelqu'un. Finalement il avait retourné ses sentiments dans sa tête jusqu'à s'endormir d'épuisement._

Une voix le ramena brusquement à la réalité. C'était la permanence du labo avec les résultats toxicologiques de Donald Rockwell. Mac parcouru le dossier des yeux rapidement tout en redescendant à la morgue. Un fin sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Ne jamais sous estimer l'instinct, surtout celui d'une femme.  
En chemin il alluma sur portable et écouta le message de Flack. Le deuxième message fit revenir immédiatement sa bon humeur, pourtant ce n'était rien, juste un soupir de frustration qu'il reconnu comme celui de sa partenaire. Elle l'avait appelé en premier et cela lui suffisait à ce sentir mieux, même si il se refusait à l'admettre.  
« Sid, notre homme à assez de morphine dans son sang pour pouvoir se faire tuer et ne rien sentir du tout. » dit joyeusement Mac  
«Ca concorde parfaitement avec mes conclusions : le traumatisme à la tête est dû à la chute c'est certain mais j'ai trouvé une entrée circulaire à la base du crâne »  
Mac regarda l'écran pour voir ce qu'indiquait le médecin.  
« Une aiguille ! Ce serait par là qu'on lui a injecté la morphine en dose mortelle » en déduit l'expert.  
« Exact. Et vu le point d'entrée et la netteté de la perforation je dirais que nous recherchons un professionnel. Celui qui a tué et mis en scène le suicide de notre malheureux ami faisait partit du corps médical. » Finit Sid  
« Très bien appelle Stella et Don pour qu'ils sachent vers ou orienter les recherches, je vais sur place pour aider aux premiers interrogatoires. »  
Joignant le geste à la parole, Mac pris congé du légiste et partit vers Murray Hill.

**Pendant ce temps à la faculté**

Lorsque Danny et Lindsay arrivèrent sur les lieux, les policiers en faction leur indiquèrent l'étage ou se trouvaient Stella et Flack. La porte de la chambre 402 était ouverte et le couple aperçut Flack questionnant les étudiants de l'étage alors que Stella étudiait méticuleusement la chambre.  
« Besoin d'aide ici ? » lança joyeusement Danny  
« He ! Salut vous deux. Tu n'es pas sensé être de repos aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Stella à Lindsay  
« Je n'allais pas te laisser seule le jour de ton anniversaire, aussi tôt soit-il » répondit la jeune femme en serrant son amie dans ses bras.  
« Moi aussi j'ai le droit, non ? » s'impatienta Danny avec un sourire ravageur tout en enlaçant à son tour son ainée.  
Cependant le temps de accolade ne dura pas longtemps et le travail repris la priorité dans l'esprit de chacun. Stella indiqua à ses protégés l'accès aux escaliers extérieurs en leur expliquant que la victime était tombée d'un des étages. Une fois l'inspection de la chambre finie elle les rejoindrait.  
« On ne sait toujours pas si c'est un suicide ou un meurtre si je comprend bien » résuma Lindsay  
« Non j'attends l'appel de Sid pour avoir les résultats de l'autopsie mais je suis sûre de moi, quelque chose ne colle pas. »  
Danny hocha la tête, il avait appris à faire confiance à l'intuition de sa collègue et partit vers l'extérieur suivit de près par Lindsay. Les paliers entre chaque étages étaient assez petits pour qu'ils se partagent l'inspection en deux. Danny monta directement au dernier étage alors que Lindsay commençait par le bas.  
De son côté, dans la chambre de la victime, Stella venait de faire une découverte mettant en doute sa réfutation du suicide. En effet, alors qu'elle examinait le lit de la victime, elle trouva un compte rendu médical et des images radiologiques à son nom dissimulés sous le matelas.  
Le pronostic ne semblait vraiment pas optimiste. Peut-être avait elle fait une erreur finalement, après d'aussi mauvaise nouvelle, il était possible que Donald Rockwell n'est pas voulu continuer à se battre contre sa maladie.  
Stella soupira et s'apprêtait à aller voir Flack pour lui annoncer sa trouvaille lorsque son portable sonna : C'était Sid.  
Au fur et mesure de l'explication du médecin légiste, son sourire refit apparition. Elle ne s'était pas trompée.  
Elle rejoignit Don dans le couloir alors qu'il interrogeait un jeune homme roux.  
« Donald et Kyle s'entendait bien, faut dire que Donald était pas du genre prise de tête : soit il bossait soit il était avec sa copine. J'aurais préféré partager ma chambre avec lui qu'avec mon coloc en tout cas» dit-il en montrant un garçon a l'intérieur de la pièce avec dégout.  
« Elle travaille ici également ? » demanda Stella, entrant dans la discussion  
« Ouais, c'est pour ça que Kyle et lui s'entendait bien, si il bossait, Donald lui laissait sa chambre et ils allaient chez elle, au 8eme je crois. Et Kyle faisait pareil, il ramenait jamais de conquêtes à la 402»  
Flack et Stella remercièrent le jeune homme avant de sortir vers les escaliers de secours pour retrouver le couple d'experts.  
Danny avança directement vers eux, satisfait de lui visiblement.  
« Je crois avoir trouvé le balcon d'où la victime a sauté »  
« …a été poussé » rectifia Stella, Sid a appelé, on lui a administré une dose mortelle de morphine.  
« Ca explique les traces sur la rambarde, j'ai trouvé une éraflure sur la peinture, je pense que quelqu'un l'a appuyé sur la balustrade avant de lui soulever les jambes pour le faire basculer de l'autre côté. » expliqua Danny  
« Ca pourrait coïncider avec les traces de peinture verte que tu as trouvée sur la braguette du jean de la victime, » continua Lindsay  
« A quel étage as-tu trouvé ça Danny ? » questionna Flack.  
« Au 8eme »  
Le policier et la scientifique se regardèrent avant d'expliquer à leurs collègues que visiblement la petite amie de la victime vivait également au 8eme.  
« Lindsey et Danny, vous retournez au labo pour confirmer la concordance entre les deux échantillons de peinture, de notre côté on doit trouver cette demoiselle et savoir si elle avait une raison de tuer son « boyfriend ».

« Je crois que je peux vous aider sur ce point là » dit une voix derrière eux.  
Stella se retourna pour faire face à Mac. Comme par automatisme, un franc sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres alors qu'il les rejoignait. Mac déglutit difficilement devant l'éclat des yeux verts qui le fixait. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire là de suite a quel point il la trouvait belle lorsqu'elle lui souriait comme ça.  
Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de s'arrêter devant le groupe. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il faisait devant son équipe habituellement.  
« Alors quel est le scoop ? » demanda Lindsay.  
« Donald Rockwell avait souscrit une assurance vie. » lança Mac avec fierté.  
« Qui en était le bénéficiaire ? » demanda Stella avec intérêt.  
« Hailey Evans »  
« La petite amie de la victime ! Je crois que nous tenons notre mobile »  
« On sait où la trouver ? »  
« Service de radiologie neurologique, côté ouest porte 9 » répondit Flack en regardant son calepin  
« Encore mieux que Mappy» rigola Stella  
« Eh ! C'est du travail » objecta Don en regardant les filles s'éloigner pour reprendre l'ascenseur.  
Danny s'approcha de lui en mettant une main compatissante sur son épaule  
« Toutes des ingrates mon vieux, faut s'y faire »  
Lindsay et Stella se retournèrent d'un bloc, lui lançant un regard qui le fit ajouter un peu plus fort pour qu'elles l'entendent bien.  
« Enfin heureusement que nous sommes entourés des seules femmes faisant exception à cette règle »  
Les principales intéressées se regardèrent avant de rire et continuèrent leur chemin. Danny souffla, soulagé de s'être sorti du pétrin alors que Don et Mac passaient à côté de lui en lui murmurant un « dégonflé », un sourire naissant au coin de leurs bouches.

Les filles s'appuyèrent contre la paroi et commencèrent à parler lorsque Danny demanda à Stella se qu'elle avait de prévu ce soir.  
Lindsey leva les yeux au ciel, cet homme était décidément trop curieux.  
« Je suis invité » dit-elle gaiement, n'en disant pas plus pour embêter le jeune homme. Malgré qu'il lui tourne le dos, Stella vit la mâchoire de Mac se contracter d'un seul coup et elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas se briser.  
Lindsey le remarqua également et sourit, après tout personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'elles faisaient une soirée toutes les deux. Si en plus cela permettait à Mac d'être jaloux, c'était tout bénef.  
« Et comment s'appelle t-il ce…..aie ! » cria Danny en se tenant frottant les côtes.  
« Occupe toi de tes affaires un peu Danny Messer » répondit sa chère et tendre après lui avoir donné un coup de coude.  
La porte s'ouvrit alors et tout le monde se retrouva bientôt dans la rue. Les équipes se séparèrent alors comme prévu précédemment.  
Danny et Lindsay se dirigèrent vers le labo en se chamaillant pour analyser toute les preuves trouvées dans la chambre. Flack retourna au commissariat alors que Mac et Stella prenait la direction de la neurologie pour interroger Hailey Evans.  
Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux agents, chose qui n'arrivait que rarement. Ne voulant pas rester dans cette situation la jeune femme expliqua à Mac son point de vue sur la culpabilité de Hailey.  
« Tu crois qu'elle l'a euthanasié ? »  
« En tout cas ce qui est certain c'est qu'il est entré dans l'IRM avec sa montre hier, on a trouvé la pile complètement déchargé et les aiguilles légèrement décollée indiquant 20h45. »  
« Donc tu crois que l'assurance vie n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire » demanda Mac en poussant la porte du bâtiment de neurologie.  
Les experts trouvèrent rapidement le Dr Evans, lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle Hailey fondit en larmes. Stella la laissa récupérer du choc en la fit assoir dans la salle de préparation de l'IRM.  
« Mlle Evans, demanda Mac une fois les sanglots de la jeune femme passés, avez-vous fais passer une IRM à Donald Rockwell hier soir ?  
La jeune interne hocha la tête, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
« Les résultats n'étaient vraiment pas bon, votre petit ami était déprimé et il vous a demandez un coup de main pour en finir en douceur. » tenta Stella.  
Hailey secoua négativement la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à parler.  
« Donald a été tué par une piqure de morphine à dose mortelle juste à la base du crâne. J'ai trouvé un flacon dans sa chambre, vos empreintes seront-elles dessus docteur ? » Continua Stella en douceur pour ne pas la braquer.  
« Do….Donald avait parfois besoin d'une injection de morphine pour dormir à cause du mal de crâne. Il ne voulait pas qu'on voit les marques, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de l'injection à la nuque»  
« Et lorsque vous n'étiez pas là ? Quelqu'un d'autre s'occupait des injections ? »  
« Kyle le faisait lorsque j'étais de garde. »  
« Mlle Evans, se pourrait-il que Donald est demandé à Kyle de l'aider à….. »  
« Non ! » cria la jeune femme. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. »  
Stella et Mac se regardèrent étonné par le changement d'attitude de l'interne et lui demandèrent de leur raconter précisément ce qui s'était passé ici la veille.

_Flash back_

_Hailey se pencha sur la console, et lança la première séquence, puis la seconde, à la troisième le doute n'existait plus. Elle avait sur l'écran en face d'elle la mort inévitable de son amant. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle stoppa la machine, et pris une grande inspiration.__  
__« C'est si mauvais que ça ? » fit la voix de Donald dans le microphone.__  
__Il glissa vers la sortie du tunnel de l'IRM et entra dans la salle de lecture pour se retrouver face à sa pire ennemie. L'écran brillant ne semblait lui montrer que ça, la tumeur dans son cerveau.__  
__Son regard se posa doucement sur Hailey et il essuya une larme qui coulait sur joue, tout en l'obligeant à le regarder.__  
__« Viens ! »__  
__Il enfila sa montre autour de son poignet et attrapa la jeune femme par le bras pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur de l'IRM.__  
__« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'affola Hailey, « elle va se casser à cause du champs magnétique ! »__  
__Donald lui sourit en refermant la porte derrière eux.__  
__« Je veux que le temps s'arrête maintenant, avec toi promise à une brillante carrière de médecin, nous qui nous aimons comme des fous et moi avec encore assez de force pour te faire l'amour toute la nuit et avec un peu de chance te voir porter notre bébé.»_

Hailey sourit à ce souvenir et releva la tête vers Stella.  
« Donald n'aurait jamais renoncé, il ne m'aurait pas laissé après une nuit pareille. C'est vrai que nos projets pour les 10 années à venir étaient irréalisables, mais nous pouvions au moins envisager l'arrivée d'un enfant et l'ouverture du centre de cancérologie grâce à la bourse qu'il allait recevoir des doyens de la faculté pour ses travaux. »

Mac tourna son regard vers Stella et compris en voyant l'éclat dans ses yeux verts qu'elle venait de faire les mêmes conclusions que lui. L'argent comme mobile, comme d'habitude.  
« Qui était au courant que la bourse allait lui revenir Mlle Evans ? »  
« Donald ne le savait que depuis 3 jours et nous ne l'avons dit à personne. Surtout que Kyle, son colocataire, faisait également parti des candidats. Rien n'était officiel, juste un bout de papier ou le professeur Thomason faisait allusion à son obtention.  
« Vous avez toujours cette note en votre possession » demanda Stella.  
« A vrai dire je ne l'ai jamais vu, Donald est juste monté me voir le jour même, il a dit l'avoir mis à la poubelle pour pas que Kyle le voit. »  
« Ou étiez vous hier soir vers minuit ? »  
« C'était la grande garde hier, je n'ai pas bougé d'ici depuis hier 20h »  
« Quelqu'un pourrait en témoigner ? »Demanda Mac  
« Oui ! L'infirmière de garde, nous avons eu des points a faire sur un trauma crânien a peu près dans ces eaux là. »

Stella et Mac remercièrent la jeune femme et attendirent d'être à l'extérieur pour parler. Leur suspect numéro 1 venait de changer. Il allait falloir trouver des preuves contre Kyle Johnson.  
Ses empreintes sur le flacon de morphine dans la chambre, prouverait seulement qu'il lui avait donné sa dose habituelle avant de dormir. Le fait qu'il tente d'obtenir la même bourse que Donald ne signifiait pas qu'il avait eu vent des résultats non officiels.  
Ils leurs fallait attendre les résultats de Danny et Lindsay au labo pour demander à Flack un mandat et fouiller la chambre 402 du côté de Kyle puisque Stella n'avait trouvé aucune trace du mot dont parlait Hailey du côté de Donald.  
Le silence revient entre les partenaires lorsque le ventre de la jeune femme émis un gargouillis très significatif : elle avait faim.  
Mac rigola devant l'air gênée de Stella et elle lui sourit, heureuse de voir que la tension entre eux était passée.  
« Il est à peine 11h ! » remarqua Mac faisant semblant d'être choqué.  
« Mais je suis levée depuis plus de 8 heures » se justifia t-elle  
« Allez, j'offre le déjeuner » déclara t-il finalement  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de l'hôpital, tout en ce promettant qu'ils iraient voir le professeur Thomason après manger pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette bourse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Au labo**

Des blouses blanches s'activaient avec acharnement derrière des paillasses immaculées. Le silence régnait, chacun travaillant consciencieusement, à peine si l'on percevait les bruits de pas se déplaçant sur le carrelage. Soudain un cri retentit et tout les gens présent tournèrent la tête pour voir un Danny Messer faire une tête de six pieds de longs et une Lindsay Monroe à l'air ravie.  
Peu inquiet après avoir vu les instigateurs du bruit, chacun retourna avec ardeur a sa tâche, laissant les experts continuer leurs chamailleries habituelles.  
Le jeune homme attrapa la pièce sur le dos de sa main d'un geste rageur. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur face ! Il voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi Lindsay n'était pas avec lui ce soir.  
« Tu m'as épuisé Danny, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une nuit complète pour récupérer » lui chuchota son amante d'une voix sensuellement moqueuse.  
Elle était prête à recommencer une nuit comme celle d'hier quand il voulait mais il fallait bien trouver une excuse pour sa soirée avec Stella. Si il n'avait pas voulu jouer à pile ou face avec elle, elle lui aurait surement dit, mais il avait perdu, alors autant profiter de son avantage.  
Danny ronchonna en voyant qu'elle ne lui dirait rien et partit examiner les vêtements de la victime afin de trouver quelque chose pour coincer le tueur.  
Lindsay sourit devant la réaction de l'homme qu'elle aimait et lui envoya un baiser de la main quand il leva les yeux vers elle.  
« Ok ! T'as gagné ! Mais laisse-moi travailler maintenant Montana » répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos en entendant le bip du spectromètre. Elle y avait placé un échantillon de la morphine contenu dans le flacon trouvé par Stella dans la chambre de la victime.  
« Danny, regarde ça. »  
L'expert s'approcha de l'écran pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celui-ci affichait deux courbes l'une au dessus de l'autre, presque identique mais ayant tout de même quelques différences minimes.  
« Celle du dessus correspond à l'échantillon de morphine du flacon, expliqua Lindsay. La deuxième à la composition de la morphine retrouvée dans le corps de Donald Rockwell »  
« Elles ne sont pas identiques, elles doivent provenir d'un lot différent » constata Danny.  
Les experts se regardèrent avec un soupir, les empreintes de Kyle sur le flacon ne l'inculpait plus et il leur fallait trouver un lien entre lui et le balcon du 8eme étage pour que Flack puisse obtenir le mandat que Mac et Stella attendait.  
Les jeunes experts se penchèrent donc à nouveau avec attention sur preuves récoltées.

**Au restaurant de l'hôpital**

Ils attendaient patiemment d'être servis quand leurs bras se frôlèrent. Elle allait s'écarter un peu lorsqu'il lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle de monde. Elle baissa les yeux vers ce geste de tendresse inattendu avant de se redresser sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres. Ils se sourirent avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par la serveuse leur donnant leur plateau.

Stella regarda le couple d'amoureux s'installer à une table non loin de la leur avec un soupir envieux. La vie semblait tellement plus simple lorsqu'on la partageait avec quelqu'un. Enfin, surtout quand on vivait avec celui qu'on aimait.  
Stella tourna la tête pour voir Mac qui attendait leurs cafés devant le comptoir. Elle était légèrement déçue. Ils avaient mangés ensemble, parlant de l'affaire, de Lindsay et Danny, de chose et d'autre et à aucun moment il n'avait évoqué son anniversaire. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une démonstration de tendresse devant l'équipe mais ils étaient seuls depuis plus d'une heure à présent. A la pensée qu'il ait pu oublier son cœur se serra. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette sensation que Mac revenait vers elle avec un sourire aux lèvres et deux cafés en main.  
« Pourquoi ce sourire ? » demanda Stella en attrapant le gobelet qu'il lui tendait.  
« Je viens d'entendre quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant. Il semblerait que le père de Donald Rockwell soit le président du comité universitaire »  
La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se découlait d'une telle information.  
« Et c'est le comité qui prend la décision finale sur l'obtention des bourses. »  
« Une raison de plus pour notre colocataire d'en vouloir à notre victime. Si son père a usé de son statut pour lui permettre d'avoir cette bourse, Kyle avait de quoi lui en vouloir » finit Mac.  
Les experts se regardèrent, et se comprirent sans parler comme souvent : beaucoup de faits les poussaient vers Kyle Johnson, malheureusement rien d'assez concret pour le mettre en garde à vue et obtenir un mandat.  
Stella pris son téléphone et composa le numéro de Lindsay, ils avaient réellement besoin d'eux.  
« Stell ! J'allais justement t'appeler »  
« Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose » supplia son ainée  
« La peinture sur le pantalon est bien celle de la rambarde et correspond à l'éraflure trouvé par Danny au 8eme. Pour le flacon j'ai trois jeux d'empreintes : La victime, Haley Evans et Kyle Johnson »  
Mac vit le visage de Stella s'illuminer avant de se rembrunir tout de suite après. Visiblement c'était une fausse alerte. L'enquêtrice raccrocha après avoir remercié Lindsay et elle expliqua avec déception à son partenaire la non concordance des deux morphines.  
« Vous m'avez bien dit que c'était la petite amie de la victime qui lui fournissait n'est-ce pas ? » essayant de remotiver sa partenaire en la relançant dans l'enquête.  
« Oui mais elle ne l'a pas vu après son départ de l'IRM vers 21h30 »  
« Mais le flacon que vous avez trouvé dans la chambre était bien presque vide, peut être l'était-il déjà avant la piqure fatale » proposa-t-il avec conviction.  
Les yeux de Stella se mirent à briller d'excitation et elle se redressa d'un seul coup.  
« Mac vous êtes le meilleur » dit-elle en lui posant un baiser rapide sur la joue. « Enfin avec moi comme meilleur(E) bien sûr »  
« Bien sûr » rigola Mac en la suivant à l'extérieur.

**Chambre 807****  
**  
Haley regardait, sourcils froncés dans un questionnement non formulé les deux experts qui fouillaient sa chambre.  
Elle ignorait ce qu'ils cherchaient exactement, ne lui ayant pas fourni d'explication plus précise à partir du moment où elle leur avait dit que Donald avait un double des clés de sa chambre. Elle vit l'homme du couple se redresser après avoir fouillé dans ses draps, tenant dans ses mains gantés un flacon vide qu'elle connaissait bien.  
Haley plaça une main devant sa bouche, réalisant qui avait fait ça mais ne voulant y croire. Elle confirma aux experts ce qu'ils pensaient déjà : le flacon était encore plein hier après midi.  
La jeune médecin s'assit sur une chaise, trop choquée pour parler ou bouger. Elle ne pouvait y croire et pourtant, il était le seul au courant de la morphine. D'un signe de tête elle prit congé du couple, errant dans les couloirs pour pleurer la perte de son amant et maintenant celle de son ami.

Une fois la chambre vidée de son occupante, Stella ouvrit sa mallette pour sortir son matériel afin de révéler les empreintes. Elle était absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de son partenaire dans sa nuque. Elle se retint difficilement de frissonner, se concentrant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sur sa tâche. Pourquoi se tenait-il aussi près, c'était de la torture pure et simple.  
« Deux jeux d'empreintes, ça aurait été trop facile » remarqua Mac.  
« Oui mais une seule correspond à l'acte de pomper le liquide » observa Stella en mimant la pose de ses doigts comme si elle tenait la bouteille pour aspirer le liquide avec une aiguille.  
Mac acquiesça et pris son portable pour envoyer l'image d'une des empreintes accusatrices à Danny.  
Deux minutes plus tard, celui-ci était au bout du fil.  
« J'ai comparé les empreintes trouvé avec celles que nous avions déjà et BOUM ! Nous avons un gagnant : Kyle Johnson. » Déclara le jeune expert avec fierté.  
Mac remercia son protégé avant de raccrocher. Plus besoin de mandat, ils avaient tous ce qu'il leur fallait pour interpeler leur suspect.

**Salle d'interrogatoire quelques heures plus tard.****  
**  
Kyle tapotait ses mains contre ses cuisses d'un geste nerveux, attendant que quelqu'un entre dans cette pièce sordide.  
« Mr Johnson, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre » lui dit Mac en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
« Je ne comprends pas bien ce que je fais là inspecteur » déclara l'interne en essayant de maintenir sa voix qui tremblait légèrement.  
Mac se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras faisant ainsi reculer le jeune homme dans sa chaise.  
« Je vais vous expliquer, c'est une histoire très simple vous allez voir »  
Kyle baissa les yeux et se mis à triturer ses doigts tandis que Mac commençait son monologue.  
« Un jeune homme sans ennuis, fils de chirurgien et ayant une scolarité irréprochable se retrouve à partager la chambre d'un garçon d'un quartier défavorisé lors de leur internat de médecine. »  
Mac se leva, arpentant la pièce alors qu'il continuait d'une voix calme et posée.  
« La cohabitation se passe bien, jusqu'au moment ou le garçon des bas quartiers en vient à tuer son colocataire en abusant de sa confiance. Vous comprenez mieux ou je veux en venir Dr Johnson »  
Kyle releva la tête, tentant de soutenir le regard perçant de l'enquêteur.  
« Et d'où tenez vous ces accusations extravagantes ? »  
Stella sourit derrière la vitre sans teint, faisant écho à celui de Mac qu'elle ne pouvait voir.  
« J'espérais vraiment que vous me diriez ça. »  
Une première pochette en plastique s'abattit sur la table contenant un flacon en verre.  
« Vos empreintes se trouve dessus, une explication à fournir »  
« Vous trouverez surement celle de Haley Evans également, on se partageait les injections »  
« Malheureusement pour vous, elle a un alibi pour la nuit du meurtre et nous avons vos empreintes sur le double des clés de sa chambre. »  
Mac passa dans le dos de Kyle et se pencha sur son épaule.  
« Depuis quand aviez vous prévu de tuer le docteur Rockwell ? »  
« Ce n'était pas prémédité » se défendit Kyle  
Mac s'assit de nouveau en face de lui attendant une confession qui ne tarda pas à arriver.  
« Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Donald mais je faisais avec. Il était arrogant, sûr de lui et prétentieux. Il venait d'une famille chic et me rabaissait dès qu'il le pouvait. Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il disait la vérité lorsqu'il affirmait que je n'aurais jamais les mêmes chances que lui. Pas après tout mes efforts ! »  
Kyle soupira avant d'expliquer à Mac son envie d'obtenir la bourse pour faire quelque chose d'utile de sa vie, ses galères pour sortir de son environnement et comment il avait ramé pour arriver un projet aboutit.  
« Pourquoi lui avoir fait ses injections si vous le détestiez à ce point? » questionna Mac  
« Haley ! C'est une fille vraiment super, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça » avoua l'interne a contre cœur.  
Mac capta son regard et lui posa une dernière question.  
« Que s'est-il passé hier soir Kyle ? »

Flash back

_La douche coulait quand Kyle entra dans la chambre. Il posa ses affaires dans le tiroir de son bureau et releva la tête pour voir Donald sortir avec une serviette autour de la taille.__  
__« Salut vieux ! Alors ta journée à soigner des petits bobos aux urgences, pas trop dur ? » Se moqua –t-il en s'habillant.__  
__Kyle rangea ses affaires en ignorant son colocataire__  
__« Haley est de garde ce soir, elle voudrait que tu t'occupes de mon shoot »__  
__Donald lança le flacon de morphine au jeune homme avant d'enfiler un t-shirt.__  
__« Il n'y en a plus assez » remarqua Kyle en levant la fiole.__  
__« Hum ! Haley doit en avoir un d'avance dans sa chambre, j'en profiterais pour dormir là haut, j'éviterais tes ronflements. » Ricana Donald en quittant la chambre avec le double des clés de la chambre 807.__  
__Kyle secoua la tête avant de jeter le reste de morphine à la poubelle avec énervement, la renversant sous l'impact.__  
__Soupirant de sa malchance, le jeune homme remit la corbeille droite avant de ramasser les papiers tombés par terre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit. Juste trois lignes mais qui portait un message d'échec cuisant. Deux ans qu'il travaillait jour et nuit à ce projet, et voilà que le fils du directeur du comité obtenait la bourse d'étude avant même les délibérations officielles. Kyle serra a se broyer les doigts le morceau de papier dans sa main avant de monter rejoindre Donald dans la chambre de sa petite amie.__  
_  
Fin du flash back

Mac observa le jeune homme en face de lui avec tristesse. La suite il la connaissait grâce aux preuves. Kyle avait injecté le produit en dose mortelle dans la nuque de Donald avant de paniquer et de le porter jusqu'aux escaliers de secours pour le pousser et faire penser au suicide d'un homme en sursis.  
Une perte de sang froid qui venait de ruiner l'avenir prometteur d'un brillant médecin. Deux policiers entrèrent pour emmener Kyle vers sa cellule tandis que Mac récupérait sa preuve à conviction toujours sur la table.  
La vie était vraiment trop courte pour ne pas profiter de chaque journée.  
Il sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et voulu retrouver Stella de l'autre côté mais il ne la trouva nulle part.  
« Stell est déjà partie, lui précisa Flack. Elle a reçu un coup de téléphone et elle m'a dit qu'elle devait filer car elle était attendue »

Mac haussa les épaules comme si tout cela lui importait peu mais son regard se voila en repensant au fait qu'elle passait la soirée avec un homme ce soir. Et qu'à son plus grand regret, ce n'était pas lui.  
Mac soupira, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait prendre une décision et rapidement : la laisser partir sans rien tenter ou prendre le risque de perdre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux: leur amitié.

Il se trouva beaucoup plus tard, seul dans son bureau, sans avoir trouvé de réponse à son dilemme.


	4. Chapter 4

**Appartement de Stella, 21h**

Un rire résonna dans la pièce. Lindsay essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas humain de rire autant en quelques heures.  
Stella et elle s'étaient retrouvées dans les rues de New York pour une fin d'après midi shopping avant de s'écrouler dans l'appartement de cette dernière, épuisées et les jambes en feu.  
Elles avaient l'impression d'avoir essayé toutes les tenues, dans toutes les boutiques et elles étaient vannées. Heureusement que la paye venait de tomber.  
Après quelques verres autour d'un repas commandé chez un traiteur, les deux femmes avaient commencé à se raconter des anecdotes jusqu'au moment où Stella lui avait expliqué comment Mac s'était retrouvé dans une fontaine publique, faisant mourir de rire la plus jeune des deux.  
« Tu peux me croire, voir sa tête quand il est ressortit de l'eau, c'était grandiose » expliqua l'ainée un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.  
« Tu es sûr que c'est bien sa tête que tu as regardé » se moqua Lindsay  
Stella attrapa un coussin sur le canapé pour lui envoyer dessus.  
« Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions quand tu achètes des déshabillés super sexy »  
Lindsay tomba à la renverse sous l'impact en riant encore plus. C'est vrai que Danny allait avoir une belle surprise en la voyant comme ça.

**  
****Bureau de Mac, même heure.**

La petite boite noire sur son bureau semblait le narguer depuis dieu sait combien de temps.  
Il caressa l'écrin en velours noir très sobre avant de l'ouvrir. Il avait trouvé ce pendentif trois semaines plus tôt, retrouvant dans l'éclat de l'émeraude la brillance des yeux de sa partenaire et amie. Ce bijou était fait pour elle, il en était convaincu. Le bloc note en face de lui perdit une dizaine de feuille au fur et mesure qu'il tachait en quelques mots de lui exprimer son attachement. Trop fleur bleu, trop niais, trop enflammé, trop banal.  
Finalement il écrivit la chose qui lui vint en premier à l'esprit en pensant à elle, sans chercher à tourner joliment les choses. Il enferma sa prose dans la boite avec rapidité de peur de l'enlever avec le recul.

**Appartement de Stella, plus tard dans la soirée.**

Lindsay s'allongea sur le canapé, tandis que Stella assise par terre était appuyée contre celui-ci.  
« Tu es contrariée qu'il ne t'ai pas souhaité ton anniversaire »  
« Je sais que je ne devrais pas y attacher autant d'importance mais…»  
« …mais depuis qu'on est rentrée tu espères qu'il sonne à la porte avec ton cadeau et si possible en portant un t-shirt ultra moulant »  
Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Stella donna une tape sur l'épaule de Lindsay.  
« N'importe quoi ! »rétorqua la jeune femme brune avant de poursuivre « dans mon idée il vient en t-shirt moulant ET en jeans »  
« C'est du joli Mlle Bonasera, fantasmer ainsi sur un collègue et qui plus est, son boss »  
« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Qui a fait des folies de son corps toute la nuit avec son coéquipier au point de comater sur mon canapé. »  
Lindsay leva la main bien haut en criant un « c'est moi, j'avoue tout votre honneur ! » qui les fit rire une nouvelle fois.

**Bureau de Mac, encore un peu plus tard**

Il avait imaginé un nombre de scénarios incalculables : Il allait la voir et la trouvait en compagnie de cet homme qu'il haïssait déjà, ou bien elle n'était pas là et il laissait son cadeau dans sa poche, ou encore elle lui ouvrait en chemise de nuit et…..Oups ! Il ne valait mieux pas partir dans ce genre de divagations.  
Il se passa une main sur le visage et regarda sa montre : 22h30.  
Le lieutenant Taylor se leva et enfila son manteau en vitesse mettant l'écrin dans sa poche. Sa décision était prise : il préférait ne plus avoir de regrets !

**Appartement de Stella, ****  
**  
Stella observa Lindsay sur le canapé. La jeune femme s'était endormie et elle l'avait recouverte d'une couverture avant d'aller faire un brin de vaisselle.  
Une fois sa tache achevée et ne sachant quoi faire d'autre elle sortit ses achats de leurs sacs et s'amusa à réessayer cette robe sur laquelle Lindsay avait craqué en affirmant qu'elle était faite pour son amie.  
Le tissu noir et lisse épousa parfaitement ses formes, formant comme une seconde peau. Elle était vraiment légère et agréable à porter, sans parler du décolleté suggestif mais non vulgaire qui la mettait en valeur de façon agréable.  
Elle allait l'enlever lorsque deux coups se firent entendre à la porte. Stella sentit son cœur s'emballer et pria silencieusement pour que ce soit celui qu'elle attendait tout en le maudissant de l'avoir fait attendre jusque là.

Mac allait retenter l'expérience de frapper à la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. La première chose qu'il vit fut une jambe dénudée s'échappant de la fente très bien placée d'une robe noire. Il releva les yeux lentement, savourant un spectacle qui ne lui avait que rarement été donné de voir. Il se fit la réflexion que quelque soit l'issue de cette soirée, il aurait au moins la satisfaction de partir avec cette vision divine de cette femme aux courbes parfaites qu'était sa coéquipière.  
Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à apercevoir le visage de Stella, celle-ci le regardait d'un air amusée et les joues légèrement rosées.  
« Salut visiteur de la nuit » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.  
« Vous pensiez que j'avais oublié n'est ce pas ?»  
« He bien il est déjà 23h40, alors je l'avoue je n'espérais plus » répliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.  
« J'ai faillit ne pas du tout passer à vrai dire »  
Stella pencha la tête sur le côté en faisant une moue intriguée.  
« Pourquoi ? Plus de fleuriste d'ouvert? »  
Mac rit discrètement avant de montrer d'un signe de tête la tenue que portait la jeune femme.  
« A cause de votre cavalier »  
« Qui ? »  
« L'homme avec qui vous diniez ce soir » expliqua Mac comme si c'était une évidence.  
Stella sourit amusée et se pencha en avant pour lui parler à mi-voix.  
« Lindsay s'est endormi sur le canapé depuis au moins 1 heure. »  
Mac fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans le regard clairement moqueur de sa partenaire une explication à cette phrase hors de propos.  
« Je n'ai jamais dis que je passais la soirée avec un homme Mac » expliqua finalement la jeune femme.  
La vision d'un Mac comprenant s'être laissé aller a des conclusions trop hâtives la fit rire sans retenue. Son esprit scientifique semblait l'avoir définitivement abandonné aujourd'hui. Stella s'arrêta finalement sous le regard amusé et bon joueur de son équipier et se tourna vers le salon pour voir si le bruit n'avait pas réveillé Lindsay. Visiblement même un marteau piqueur ne pourrait pas la faire lever.  
Alors qu'elle lui tournait toujours le dos, elle sentit la présence du corps de Mac se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à la frôler. Elle se força à ne pas penser à combien elle aimerait que ses bras entourent sa taille à cet instant.  
Une vague de chaleur vint l'envahir de la tête au pied quand elle sentit la main de l'homme qu'elle désirait se poser sur sa hanche.  
« Est-ce que passer les dernières 20 minutes de cette journée avec un homme est tout de même envisageable » demanda t-il en se penchant a son oreille.

Stella pivota vers lui et sentit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent qu'ils étaient au bord d'un pont qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais franchi. Il ne manquait qu'un pas pour les faire basculer tout les deux vers l'inconnu.  
Sa main n'avait toujours pas rompu le contact avec elle, et rien ne lui semblait plus naturel que ses doigts sur sa hanche. Ce contact fut l'évidence qui poussa Mac à faire ce premier pas. Il leva sa main libre vers le visage de la jeune femme, caressant sa joue avant de venir se perdre dans ses boucles brunes, la faisant fermer les yeux à ce contact.  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son corps sembla réagir indépendamment de son esprit et vint se rapprocher de celui de Mac dans un élan d'attraction qu'elle ne pouvait, ni ne voulait réfréner. Son bras se posa sur le torse de l'homme qui la faisait vibrer, sentant sous sa paume l'écho du rythme rapide de son propre cœur. Le même qui faillit exploser au moment ou la main de Mac se posant sur sa nuque l'attira vers elle pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser intensément voulu.  
La force de l'attente enflamma leur baiser dans une passion qu'ils ne connaissaient ni l'un, ni l'autre et qui vint les emporter vers un plaisir inconnu et effrayant d'ardeur.  
Leurs souffles courts se mélangeaient, chacun cherchant à approfondir cette étreinte pour étancher sa soif de l'autre sans pour autant y parvenir. Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ce qu'ils venaient de commencé, pas même leurs raisons.  
Leurs bouches se séparèrent pourtant, laissant à leurs poumons le temps de se remplir à nouveau de façon complète.  
« Joyeux anniversaire » dit-il encore essoufflé mais un sourire radieux ornant son visage.  
Mac retira doucement la main qu'il avait glissée dans les cheveux bouclés de sa partenaire pour attraper la boite qu'il avait dans la poche.  
Stella baissa les yeux vers le velours noir, s'écartant de l'étreinte confortable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle voulu l'ouvrir mais une main chaude se posant sur la sienne l'en empêcha. L'électricité lorsque leurs peaux se touchèrent à nouveau les firent relever la tête, chacun lisant dans les yeux de l'autre l'expression de son propre désir.  
« …Après mon départ » furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la gorge nouée de Mac.  
« Je crois que mes 20 minutes son bientôt écoulées de toute manière » se reprit-il finalement avec un ton rieur.  
Stella voulu parler pour le retenir mais un doigt se posa doucement sur ses lèvres pour couvrir le moindre mot.  
« Chuttt, c'est mieux comme ça, murmura-t-il en avisant la silhouette de Lindsay sur le canapé. Je voulais juste que tu le saches... »  
Mac se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant avec une douceur infinie avant de quitter l'appartement en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

_Pour que je sache quoi _? pensa-t-elle en fixant la porte.  
Encore sous les effets de toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait Stella ouvrit l'écrin noir. Un sourire ému vient se former sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas tant le pendentif qu'elle venait de découvrir, mais sans aucun doute la phrase notée sur un bout de papier l'accompagnant :

_Pour la personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie._

Stella attacha la petite émeraude autour de son cou, regardant son reflet dans le miroir avec satisfaction. Il était parfait.  
Quand minuit arriva, Mac Taylor au volant de sa voiture et Stella Bonasera jouant avec un pendentif devant sa fenêtre se souriaient.  
Leurs sourires faisant écho sans le savoir à celui d'une jeune femme blonde faisant semblant de dormir sur un canapé.

FIN


	5. Epilogue SMAC

**Epilogue **

Un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller ses paupières encore closes. Pas un seul bruit ne semblait devoir perturber son doux réveil. Stella glissa une main sous les draps, sentant un vide sur la place à côté d'elle. Evidemment ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la table de chevet pour apercevoir les chiffres lumineux qui produisaient une aura rouge dans le coin de la pièce : 7h13.  
Il lui restait encore 2 minutes avant de subir la torture de la sonnerie. Hors ce matin, elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de l'entendre.  
Stella se tourna dans les draps pour annuler l'alarme, faisant étinceler un éclat vert devant elle au passage. Elle attrapa le pendentif entre ses doigts en s'asseyant au bord du lit, un sourire sur les lèvres .Au moins elle était sûre que ça, ce n'était pas un rêve.  
Stella se leva, rêvassant encore au souvenir de la veille. Tout lui avait semblé tellement rapide que sans la pierre émeraude sur sa poitrine, elle aurait cru avoir tout inventé. Mac avait été tellement… en réalité elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir.  
Tout à ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas l'absence de Lindsay sur le canapé et continua son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ressortit, une serviette autour du corps que la jeune femme aperçut le salon vide et un bout de papier posé sur la table.

_Stell,  
Je suis désolé de ne pas être là à ton réveil mais il se trouve que j'ai eu au cours de la nuit une envie folle de tester l'effet de mes nouveaux achats sur un certain homme que nous connaissons bien.  
_  
Stella sourit devant ses lignes en imaginant Lindsay filer en catimini pour rejoindre son amant. Cette fille était incorrigible. Bien sûr, elle ne doutait pas que le jeune homme soit content, surtout vu ce que son amie avait acheté… Un fou rire la pris alors en imaginant la tête qu'avait dû faire Danny en voyant arriver une Lindsay au beau milieu de la nuit avec de nouveaux dessous. .

_Ne fais pas ta tête de « cette fille est folle » parce que je ne crois pas avoir été la seule à faire des choses non prévu au programme de la soirée._

Les yeux de Stella s'agrandirent sous la surprise tandis qu'elle poursuivait sa lecture.

_Je sais que j'aime Danny à la folie mais tout de même, tu dois bien te douter que je n'ai pas eu envie de sortir dehors à 1h du matin dans le froid sans aucun élément déclencheur. Et je dois avouer que toi et Mac vous avez été TRES motivants sur ce coup là. _

La jeune femme brune se mit à rougir en repensant au baiser le plus passionné qu'elle ait jamais vécu et également au fait que Lindsay en avait été le témoin.

_Comme tu n'auras pas de voiture pour demain matin et que je culpabilise un peu, j'ai demandé à Mac de passer te chercher vers 7h30. Je sais que là tout de suite tu serais tentée de me tuer mais j'ai bon espoir que tu changes d'avis avant d'arriver au labo.  
_  
Stella partit en courant dans la chambre pour s'habiller, emportant avec elle la feuille de papier et maudissant sa collègue dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait. Si elle s'en voulait, pourquoi ne pas laisser des sous pour un taxi ! Elle jeta le papier sur le lit et continua sa lecture entre deux vêtements.

_Fais pas ta tête de mule je voulais juste que tu puisses le remercier pour son cadeau.  
Je te vois demain matin_

Bisous Lindsay  
Ps : Je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu sourire ainsi…n'hésite plus à être heureuse, ça te va bien.

Un bruit mat contre la porte la fit sortir de l'émotion de la lettre, la plongeant dans un état beaucoup plus angoissant. Et si tout était différent ! Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il y ait une gêne entre eux à cause d'un baiser. Elle espérait que c'était bien plus mais elle ne voulait pas que les choses soient différentes si Mac n'envisageait rien de plus sérieux.

Elle ouvrit lentement, une impression de déjà vu la faisant sourire nerveusement.

« Alors, on a besoin d'un chauffeur ? » dit Mac prenant un air sérieux  
« Je crois que je me suis fais volé ma voiture cette nuit monsieur l'inspecteur » répondit Stella en gardant le même ton.  
« Une petite blonde, oui elle est fortement recherchée par nos forces de police »  
Les deux experts se regardèrent avant de rire franchement. Tout était comme avant. Peut être même un peu trop au gout de la jeune femme.  
« Je prends mes affaires et on y va. » dit-elle un peu déçue, se faisant à l'idée qu'hier soir n'était qu'une parenthèse. Une très jolie parenthèse.

Stella fit demi-tour pour retourner dans le salon avant de sentir une main la retenir au poignet. Mac l'attira à lui, posant une main douce et chaude sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
« Je t'attends »  
La jeune femme s'écarta, un sourire figé sur son visage tandis qu'elle courait prendre son sac et son manteau.  
Finalement les choses étaient différentes et c'était très bien comme ça.

Elles étaient dix milles fois mieux !


	6. Epilogue DL

« C'est impossible ! Il doit y avoir une erreur. »  
Sa voix ressemblait plus à un murmure intérieur. Son esprit ne laissant pas sortir les sons tant qu'il n'aurait pas compris comment cela pouvait être possible. Lindsay Monroe était assise dans sa salle de bain, au bord de la baignoire. Un vrai cliché ambulant qui l'aurait fait sourire si elle n'était pas en train de se torturer les méninges.  
Elle regarda la boite avec suspicion, combien de chance y a avait-il pour que la notice soit erronée ?  
Absolument aucune !  
Combien de chance pour que le test soit faux ? 0,01%.  
Combien de chance pour que deux tests soient faux, pensa-t-elle à haute voix en voyant une boite identique à celle qu'elle tenait dans sa main dépasser de la poubelle.

Lindsay secoua la tête avec résignation. Avec 1 semaine de retard et deux tests positifs, elle était définitivement enceinte.

Ce genre de surprise n'était pas vraiment au programme. Lindsay se rendit au salon pour débarrasser ce qu'elle n'avait plus aucune envie de manger. Toutes les questions et les angoisses liées à cette grossesse formaient un nœud à son estomac, la rendant nauséeuse. A moins que cela soit dû au bébé.  
Lorsque ce petit mot franchit la barrière de ses pensées, un sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres malgré tout et elle posa une main sur son ventre plat par réflexe : un bébé.  
La jeune femme s'assit dans le canapé et attrapa son portable qui été posé sur la table basse.

_Passe me voir avant d'aller bosser, c'est important. Lindsay _

Elle prit une grande inspiration et envoya le sms avant de ne plus oser le faire. Il ne restait plus qu'a l'attendre. Une mèche blonde lui tomba devant les yeux et elle la remit en place négligemment. Ses pensées la ramenant quelques semaines en arrière.

_Trois semaines plus tôt___

_Lindsay était tellement euphorique qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas avoir un accident sur la route. Jamais elle n'avait désiré un homme ainsi. En tout cas elle n'aurait jamais imaginé quitter l'appartement de son amie à 1heure du matin pour aller retrouver Danny.__  
__C'était de la faute à Stella aussi, si elle et Mac n'avait pas mis le feu à son corps en s'embrassant comme ça, jamais elle n'aurait succombé à la tentation d'aller retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait au milieu de la nuit. Surtout en volant la voiture de son ainée. Stella allait la tuer demain mais tant pis, utiliser Mac comme chauffeur semblait la meilleure solution. Enfin, de ce qu'elle avait pu en penser car son esprit semblait ne plus fonctionner correctement. Tout son être ne voulait qu'une seule chose "Danny! Danny! Danny!"___

_Appartement de Danny quelques minutes plus tard ___

_Danny regarda par le judas, les yeux encore ensommeillés pour apercevoir Lindsay nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur d'en face. Il entrouvrit la porte, se demandant si il été bien réveillé ou si il hallucinait. Le sourire de Lindsay et sa bouche contre la sienne se chargèrent de le rassurer sur ce dernier point. A moins d'un rêve très réel c'était bien le goût de ses lèvres qu'il sentait et lui remplissait à nouveau le cœur. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué quand il s'était couché sans elle tout à l'heure. Savoir qu'elle était là désormais lui fit approfondir son baiser au plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme.___

_« Du calme Messer, je reste avec toi toute la nuit alors j'aimerais avoir assez de souffle pour tenir » rigola Lindsay avec les yeux pétillants de désir.___

_Elle s'écarta de lui afin de pénétrer à l'intérieur, laissant à Danny le soin de refermer la porte derrière eux.__  
__« Un changement de programme ? » __  
__« Hum ! En quelques sortes ! » Répondit-elle négligemment en enlevant son manteau doucement__  
__« Non pas que cela me déplaise de te voir sortir de nulle part pour atterrir ici mais est-ce que je vais pouvoir avoir des explications ? »__  
__« Toutes celles que tu veux Danny Messer »__  
__Sa voix sensuelle accompagna le manteau jusqu'au sol laissant découvrir un déshabillé rouge à couper le souffle.__  
__Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, une vague de désir l'envahissant de toute part. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de pouvoir à nouveau réfléchir correctement et esquisser un geste sous le regard amusé de la beauté fatale qui se tenait devant lui. L'effet de son nouvel achat dépassait largement les espérances voulues.__  
__« Je crois que je peux encore attendre un peu pour les explications Montana » dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'envie.__  
__Tout en disant ces mots, Danny s'avança vers elle, l'attrapant dans ses bras pour la conduire à la chambre entre deux baisers enflammés.___

_Un peu plus tard___

_Danny la regardait avec attention, elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux défaits, ses joues roses et ses yeux qui brillaient avec une intensité extraordinaire. Il aurait pu se perdre dans ses yeux et ne jamais rien demander de plus. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui avoua sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.__  
__« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire » demanda Lindsay en le fixant avec étonnement.__  
__« Je crois, que je viens de dire que je t'aime » répondit le jeune homme comme si il n'en était pas très sûr.__  
__Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois et il n'y eu besoin d'aucun mot de plus. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'à partir de maintenant leur vies seraient liées._

Un coup à la porte la fit sursauter. Elle regarda sa montre pour se rendre compte qu'elle rêvassait depuis une bonne demi-heure. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte pour se trouver face au regard anxieux de Danny.  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu m'as fais peur avec ton message. »Dit-il à moitié rassuré de voir qu'elle allait bien mais inquiet de ce qu'elle pourrait lui annoncer.  
« Je suis désolé. Tu n'as pas trop été dérangé pendant ta nuit de garde ? » Dit-elle après un baiser rapide.  
L'expert la suivit des yeux pendant qu'elle retournait s'assoir sur le canapé, comprenant avec sa question qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à entrer dans le vif du sujet.  
« Non, mais je suis rentré tard et j'étais à côté de chez moi donc j'ai préféré dormir là bas »  
Lindsay eu un sourire amusé en voyant qu'il se justifiait.  
« Je ne t'en veux pas de pas avoir dormi avec moi cette nuit tu sais. »  
« Alors qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »demanda Danny en s'asseyant à ses côtés, prenant ses mains entre les siennes.  
« Tu te souviens de la nuit où je t'ai rejoint après l'anniversaire de Stella ? »  
Danny afficha un grand sourire coquin avant de répondre.  
« J'aurais énormément de mal à l'oublier, surtout ce magnifique ensemble que tu portais… »  
Lindsay envoya un coup dans le ventre de son compagnon en riant doucement  
«Danny, reste sérieux, s'il te plait »  
Le jeune homme se calma, l'inquiétude refaisant surface. Il hocha la tête, signalant par là qu'il se souvenait de cette nuit et qu'il attendait la suite.  
« Je… il semblerait ….enfin je crois que je suis enceinte de cette nuit là »  
Danny resta figé quelques instants. E.N.C.E.I.N.T.E ? Un bébé? Son esprit semblait faire un black out total au point qu'il n'entendait plus Lindsay qui parlait à une vitesse inconsidérée.  
« Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu et je ne te demande rien, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te force la main mais j'ai réfléchit en t'attendant, je ne veux perdre ni ce bébé ni toi et… »  
Des larmes brillaient au fond des yeux de Lindsay menaçant de s'écrouler à la moindre occasion. Le jeune homme sembla réagir enfin et pris le visage de la femme qu'il aimait entre ses mains.  
« Hors de question que tu me perdes. Je dois t'avouer que derrière la trouille immense que je ressens là tout de suite il y a une partie de moi qui a envie d'exploser de joie. »

Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres de Lindsay. Au moins elle n'était pas la seule à avoir une peur bleue.  
Danny passa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme afin de lui faire relever doucement la tête.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, comme cette fameuse nuit où il lui avait dit « je t'aime » et comme pour la fois précédente il n'y eu plus besoin de mot.  
Ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre et maintenant ils allaient l'être de la plus belle des façons.

FIN


End file.
